Fallen: Father, Mother, and five little babies
by GC4life
Summary: Basically a combination of my story and littlebabyturtlelove's. It has both Giotto and Arinna and will be starting from when they were mutated. Summary: What if the turtles and another brother? or a mom? or both! rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a spin off of both my story 'Fallen' and littlebabyturtlelove's story 'father, mother, and four little babies'. It will include my character Giotto and her character Arinna. Worry not for I have her permission. I hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 1: Has anyone seen these babies?!**

It had been four months since I had moved into the bustling city known as New York. I had seen some odd things so far and it did seemed that more were to come. I was not expecting my life to change drastically after such a short time living here. The original purpose of moving had been to start anew and to escape the haunting memories of my wife and precious daughter.

It was lonelier than I had expected and more than once I found myself calling out to them only to realize they were gone and would never come back. That constant pain and the unbearable silence drove me to search for a pet. Not something that would require a lot of care but would still be enough for me to feel needed. Something to fill in the space, even if only a little, my loss had left behind. It was after this decision that I went to the nearest pet store in hopes of finding a companion.

Dogs were affectionate but my small apartment did not allow them and they would require a lot of care. A cat would have been fine but my lease was very explicit. Birds were to loud and would make it difficult to meditate, and mice were difficult to clean up after.

I was just beginning to give up after realizing how hard my ideal pet was to find when I passed them. A small cage tucked away into the back, barely noticeable amidst the larger, louder animals. I approached curiously and looked in.

Five small turtles entered my vision. They couldn't have been more than a few weeks old. Watching them sleep, curled against each other in the center of the cage, I felt a smile tilt my lips for the first time since my loss.

These were the ones.

Paying for the little ones quickly I exited the store feeling lighter and energized. Perhaps it was due to my newfound joy that I made my next decision that would change my life.

A man bumped into me as I began to walk away from the store and I nearly lost my grip on my precious cargo. It was only thanks to my quick reflexes that I was able to keep the cage steady. Glancing back at the man I frowned. Something was not right.

Not one to dismiss my instincts I carefully followed the man until he came to a stop in an abandoned alleyway. Peering around the corner I caught sight of another man that looked eerily similar to the first. They were exchanging something and talking to softly for me to hear.

I felt the turtles shift in their sleep and I moved to step back. A piecing shriek of a rat made me jump. The rat whose tail I had unconsciously stepped scampered across my foot and ran away.

The men knew I was there. They began to approach me and I could feel the malicious intent flowing from them. "_This place is not a place where you are allowed to be in this place."_

_Not entirely sure what they just said but it was obvious they had not wanted to be seen._ I turned to flee but two more appeared behind me. How had I not sensed them? Surely my abilities had not become so dull?

_"We have been seen in this place by you. So this is not a place that shall be left by you_." The one on the left said (threatened?) monotonously.

There was no way out. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and calmed my mind. Focusing on the presence of the four men around me I waited for them to make the first move. When one stepped forward I opened my eyes and kicked him into the wall. My body quickly flowing into the all to familiar moves I made sure to keep a steady grip on the container in my left hand. No harm would come to these innocent creatures.

With one final punch to the only man left standing I was prepared to run when an odd glowing container fell to the ground. It shattered and the odd substance splashed onto me.

The sudden burst of excruciating pain made me drop the cage, but I did not notice. It sounded like someone was screaming. I realized it was me.

My body grew hot and I clawed at my head as it throbbed. What was happening to me?

It was over after only a few short seconds but it had felt like hours. The pain was gone but I still felt wrong. I looked at my hands and recoiled in shock. They were startlingly pink but the most shocking was that I now only had four fingers. They were long and skinny, the nails sharp like claws. The rest of my arm was covered in what appeared to be fur but how was such a thing possible?

A clanging noise echoed off the walls and my ears swiveled towards the source. My ears…

Pushing the matter to the side I turned around, expecting one of my attackers, but instead my eyes landed on the form of a young girl. She had medium length dirty-blonde hair tied up into a ponytail and her wide grey eyes were staring at me in shock. Had she seen what had happened? Did she know something I did not?

"What… has happened to me?" The girl jumped, obviously not expecting me to speak.

She seemed frozen and her mouth opened and closed, at a loss of what to say. Seconds later all of the men rose to their feet. I was shocked. My attacks should have left them unconscious for hours!

"_This place is not a place where you are allowed to be in this place. You have now become what you were not allowed to become for you were in this place, which is the place you are not allowed to be."_

Something was not right with these men, regardless of their similar looks and odd way of talking. Not even Shredder would have been able to recover that fast after a direct hit.

"Uh… What?" I heard the girl ask. One of the men reached for her while the others charged towards me. With a growl I swept them away with my tail.

Tail?! I grabbed the offending limb and stared at it in shock. What on earth was happening?

_"Do not resist Kraang. Kraang who is me, must not be resisted by you, for I am Kraang."_

I looked up and saw the girl narrowly dodge her opponent. "What? You're not making any sense weird… uh, Kraang Guy!" I frowned when the man grabbed her arm harshly. "Let me go!" Before I could reach them one of the men grabbed my leg. I kicked him back. "Let. Go. Of ME!" I felt something bump into me. Twisting my head around I looked down at the girl who was now back to back with me.

"…Hi?" she waved.

I stared at her in shock. What an odd child.

"Greetings," I bowed back. We turned away and began to fight. The girl was not as experienced as I was, nor did I recognize her style, but she fought well for her age and I appreciated the help.

The sound of sirens echoed through the alley and I flinched at the loud noise.

_"The Kraang, which is we can not be seen by them, who is approaching, who will see Kraang here." _The odd men took off, leaving us in the alley.

"Uh, are you alright?" The girl asked, backing away from me.

I nodded. "I am unharmed. Are you as well Ms.?"

She rubbed at her arm nervously. "Um, yeah."

"We heard a crash from down here!" A voice called from the entrance to the alleyway.

Oh no. With the way I look now nothing good would come from being seen by anyone else. I took a step back and felt my foot hit something. Looking down I stared into large blue eyes. The turtles I had bought earlier today. But-

They were the size of infants! The odd substance must have transformed them as well.

I felt torn. What should I do?

"Wait-!" the girl cried, but I could not. I needed to leave immediately.

The turtles were my responsibility, it was my fault they became like this. I quickly scooped them up and dove for the nearest exit. A manhole leading into the sewers.

Landing on, thankfully, concrete I ran deeper into the tunnels trying to get as far away as possible. Once I had finally stopped for breath I looked at the small babies in my arms.

All three of them looked at me curiously and I could tell they were far more intelligent than perhaps even a regular human child.

Wait.

I looked at them again and felt myself grown pale. There had been five turtles in the container I had been carrying. I had left two of them behind!


	2. Chapter 2: What have I gotten myself int

**Chapter 2! Hope I do Arinna justice. I love writing about the baby turtles. They're just so cute! Hope you guys enjoy and please review!**

**I do not own TMNT or Arinna. Giotto (or grey-eyed turtle) is my character.**

Chapter 2: What have I gotten myself into

_**Arinna's P.O.V**_

__I was prepared to leave the alley way as fast as possible once Ninja Rat Man had disappeared into the sewers (getting taken in by the cops was not on my to do list) when a small whimper caught my attention. I looked around but didn't see anything.

Perhaps I imagined it?

Another whimper sounded and I looked down. The glowing pile of ooze shone up at me and I noticed a few trails leading towards a garbage can.

That can't be good.

Making my way over, careful to avoid touching any of the odd substance, I peered over the metal bin and gasped.

One of the baby turtles from before was turned on its back and whimpereing as it tried to right itself. Ninja Rat Man must have missed this one in his hurry to escape.

_Just walk away, _I thought as I turned around. _First rule of the streets is to keep your head low and don't take any unnecessary risks. I've already gotten enough excitement for the day._

I began to walk away when the baby whimpered again. I could feel my walls crumbling, fast.

_…but it's a baby! Who knows what could happen to it out here? It'd be turned over to scientists to be experimented on or some animal would attack it. The poor thing is completely defenseless._

I turned back around and looked down at the turtle again. He sniffed and looked up at me in confusion and fear. They were the cutest little eyes I had ever seen, especially with their beautiful dark red color. There was no way I could abandon him now.

"All right little turtle," I whispered and took off my jacket. "I'm gonna take you home with me, but don't think this is a permanent thing. I've never even owned a pet before and it just wouldn't turn out well for either of us."

The turtle cooed and I felt my lips twitch. _Cute._

Reaching down I wrapped him in my jacket and lifted him to my chest. "There we go, nice and comfy."

The baby yawned and buried his head in my shoulder.

_Why do I feel warm all of the sudden? I should feel colder with the loss of my jacket._

Shrugging the weird feeling off I began to make my way out of the alley once more.

Another whimper made me flinch. _You've go to be kidding me._

At first I didn't see anything, just like the first time, but then a small overturned box shuffled lightly and a small cry echoed out.

Kneeling down, I kept a careful hold on the baby turtle and lifted the box carefully.

Light grey eyes met mine in fear and the second baby turtle scrambled back. My eyes widened at the massive amount of ooze on the baby's body. It looked like he had been rolling around in it.

"Hey," I whispered, "it's alright. I won't hurt you."

_This cannot be happening. He forgot two of them! What am I supposed to do now? I obviously can't just leave them here, no matter how much simpler that would be. Plus this little one is covered in that weird stuff and there is no way I'm touching that. But how can I get them anywhere without someone noticing them while not coming in contact with the ooze?_

The turtle on my shoulder wiggled around until he could see his… Brother? That's what they were right? He squeaked happily and reached for him.

The grey-eyed turtle stopped his attempts to get away and stared up at me in shock. I smiled and held out my hand.

"That's right, I'm going to help you and your brother. Come here."

He slowly inched forward and I set the other turtle down. They began to touch each other's faces happily.

I smiled before eyeing the box the second one had been hiding under. That would do nicely.

I grabbed it and set it next to me. Using my jacket I picked the grey eyed one up and set him in it gently before putting the red eyed one in as well. I decided to leave my jacket in there with them. Who knows how much of that stuff got on it.

"All right little turtles," I said, standing up. "its time to go before anyone shows up. I don't want to have to explain where you guys came from."

They blinked at me in confusion.

Lifting up the box I ran out of the alleyway as fast as I could, lest something else stop me. I ran for a while before slowing down and trying my best to look casual.

_Don't mind me, random citizens. I'm just your average everyday teenager carrying a box of mutant babies. Nothing to see here._

A couple more turns and detours, just to make sure I wasn't being followed, and I was back at the run down house I had been living in for the past few weeks. No one owned it, judging by its massive amounts of holes and mold, and it provided me some shelter from the elements.

"Welcome to my humble abode," I chirped brightly as I kicked the door closed behind me. I could feel them moving around in the box.

I went down the hall (avoiding that nasty piece of wood) into what I had officially dubbed as 'my room'. It was the least damaged one in the house and it had an old mattress lying in the middle of the floor. It was a lot more comfortable than the ground, even with its questionable stains.

Setting the box down I opened it and looked in. Two pairs of eyes met mine and I blinked in shock. All the ooze was gone.

_Did it all sink into my jacket? Great, never wearing that again._

They peeked their little heads out and looked around. Red eyes looked up at me and a wide grin lit up the turtles face. I smiled at the little gap in his teeth.

_Teeth? Aren't they babies? Well they are turtles, and mutants so maybe their growth rate is different. And just cause they were mutated today doesn't mean they aren't old enough. I wonder when they were born?_

The other one began to whine, soon followed by his brother.

"What? Why are you whining?" I asked, starting to freak out a little. _Okay, what are the biggest reasons for a baby to cry?_

They continued to whine and I hesitantly placed my hands on their heads. "I don't understand what you want. The bathroom? Food?

_Aha! Food! I whine when I'm hungry to so that must be it!_

Smiling in triumph I lifted the turtles out of the box and set them on the floor. Now, what do turtles usually eat? Veggies? I don't have any and I don't have money to buy some either. I pulled off my backpack and dug around in attempt to find anything to substitute. My hand brushed a medium sized white box.

_Oh backpack, you always know what to do._

Taking it off I dug through it until I found the slightly crinkled box. The pizza inside was a little messed up and a little cold but it was still edible.

_ Can turtles eat pizza? Or is it bad for them like dogs and chocolate?_

The turtles started crying and I sighed. Hopefully this would work and if it didn't… well, I would deal with that later.

"Little turtles," I called, catching their attention. I held a slice out to them. "Do you want some pizza? Some food?"

They sniffed at it cautiously. The one with grey eyes was the first to take a bite. He smiled happily at the taste and began munching away. The other turtle stared at his brother before deciding to chance a bite. He to started stuffing pieces into his mouth, gurgling happily.

_Whoo! Totally didn't poison them! Well done Arinna._

I took a piece for myself as they slowly worked on theirs. The slices weren't very big but their small bites made for slow progress.

Once they got to the crust the red-eyed turtle turned away and the other one began to poke at it curiously.

"What?" I questioned. "You don't like the crust?"

Grey eye sniffed and rubbed his nose while his brother crawled towards the box to grab another piece.

"Oh no you don't." I reached out and scooped the baby into my arms. "You shouldn't be picky with you food. The crust is just as good as the rest of the pizza."

I grabbed the other turtle and placed him in my lap as well. They whined when I tried to bring the crust closer to them.

"Come on, how do you know you don't like it if you haven't even tried it? Just one bite."

They turned their heads away and I sighed.

"Fine, be that way. More for me." I ripped apiece off and tossed it into my mouth. They both gapped at me. "That's right, I ate it and it was delicious. To bad you refused it, now its all mine and I don't like sharing."

Grey eye whined and tried to grab my hand.

"Now you want some? After all that trouble?"

He pouted up at me and I grinned.

"Alright, but don't expect me to do this again."

I gave the little guy a piece, sighing as the other one still refused. Ah well, what could you do? I shared a few more slices with the babies before they got full.

I decided to put them down and let them move around a little bit. I had heard it was good for digestion or something.

The turtles began to crawl around the room, sticking close to each other at first. Once they had gotten more confident in their surroundings they split up. The one with the gap in his teeth stood up and stumbled over to the mattress. He tripped right before he reached it and I couldn't help but to reach out and steady him. He squeaked at me cutely and latched onto my hand.

_D'awwwww._

As the turtle began to play with my fingers I looked over to the other one.

He was inspecting my sneakers, sniffing them and pulling at the laces. I snorted when he shoved his head in one, only to burst into laughter when he couldn't get it off. He sat up, my shoe firmly lodged on his head. He tried to shake it off but to no avail.

"Little turtle," I called. The tip of the shoe turned towards me. "Little turtle."

He began to crawl towards us and I laughed as he swayed with the weight. The other baby stopped playing with my hand and looked at his brother in confusion. He stumbled over and began to pull at the shoe, making odd noises with the effort.

I sat cross-legged as the shoe flew off, causing the both of them to fall on their butts. They looked shocked before they started to giggle.

They played with each other for a while before they began stumbling around again.

The one with the gap in his teeth was wobbling around as fast as he could.

"Little turtle," I would occasionally call out. He would look me and squeal before speeding up while his brother would rock back and forth while smiling up at me.

One thought I was chasing him and the other was, um, well I dunno what he was doing. He would just kind of sit there and watch his brother crawl around.

After awhile I decided to get down on my hands and knees and chase the first one around. He gurgled loudly, a wide grin on his face (that gap was so cute!).

Every time I reached out to him he would dodge my hand and crawl away.

"Who's a smart turtle," I cooed after the fifth time. We passed by the other turtle and I poked his nose.

He squeaked and rubbed is face with a wide grin.

"Ah, don't touch that!" I warned, scooping up the other turtle before he could start messing with the electrical outlets. I didn't think there was even an ounce of electricity in the house but it was better safe than sorry.

The baby squealed and tried to wiggle free. "And just where do you think you're going?" I questioned before grabbing the other one as well. They were giggling madly as I tickled their chins.

_Idiot,_ I frowned slightly. _You're getting attached. You can barely take care of yourself, not to mention two mutant babies._

Falling onto my bed, I looked at the two kids resting on my stomach. One gave me a gapped tooth grin while the other rested his head on my ribs.

Grabbing the smiling one I lifted him into the air.

"Look at you. You're so cute, and so is your brother. That level of cute should be illegal. You two are definitely using it against me you devious masterminds."

He reached down and touched my face, making me gasp. My mother used to do that when I was upset, before she…

A large crash of thunder sounded out side. The two turtles jumped, crying in fear.

_This can't be good._

"No, no, no, it's okay," I comforted, bringing them both to my chest. "Don't be afraid, I've got you."

I felt one of the bury his face into my neck and I frowned.

_Was he this warm before?_

Lifting his face up so I could see him better I took in his glazed grey eyes and sweaty forehead.

"Oh no," I breathed. "Are you sick? Is it serious?"

He let out a high-pitched whine as he reached for my face.

I say up quickly and lay him down on the bed. I moved the other turtle to so I could get up. The whined but I pushed it aside for now.

Digging through my backpack I pulled out a rag and ran to one of the window in the hallway. I held it out in the rain until it was soaked before rushing back.

I frowned worriedly down at the two turtles, one lightly nudging the other as if to ask what was wrong.

I picked them up and lay back down, keeping the sick one next to my head. Carefully laying the wet rag on his forehead and over his eyes I rubbed soothing circles into the other ones back.

It was like that for hours. I kept a steady vigil even when they had both fallen into a deep sleep. It wasn't until the fever had broken at around 3am that I finally allowed my heavy eyes to close.

"…I'm here little turtles," I murmured as I held them close. "I'm here."


	3. Chapter 3: Poor worms

**Hahaha…ha…ha… it's been awhile…. Please don't kill me. To be brutally honest (swear not to seriously injure me!) I kind of forgot about this fanfic. I've been focusing on my two other stories and I started college so it totally slipped my mind. However! 'littlebabyturtlelove' was kind enough to remind me in a totally non-threatening way… a-hem. To my reviewers:**

**littlebabyturtlelove: Glad you like it! Sorry this has taken so long.**

**Nancy2013: Thank you, I'm planning on it**

**Guest: You totally should check out the others as well! And thank you. The two babies are in fact Donatello and Giotto. Thank you!**

**Pity Guest: Yes I know who you are, and you're a total butt face! I'm glad you like it but stop sending me pity reviews!**

**dragon warrior: Sorry for stopping for so long, won't happen again (hopefully). And no, there won't be romance between Arinna and Splinter in this story but I'm planning on making a drabble series for this story as well as my other one and I might throw one in there at some point. Not sure, I'd have to ask littlebabyturtlelove. I agree that it would be cute but I'm also good with them just being friends.**

**AngelChick1432: I am so sorry I made you explode. Please do not die, I need my readers in order to survive. Thanks for the review!**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! If you'll notice, Arinna sings a lot of Disney. I did that for a reason, which will not be revealed for a loooonnnggg time, but just so you know. littlebabyturtlelove already knows so not to worry. Please review, constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be ignored.**

Chapter 3: Poor worms

_**Arinna's P.O.V**_

I awoke to the feeling of warmth. Not like the sun was shining on me (my room didn't have any windows anyway) but a focused warmth on my stomach, shoulder, and neck.

_Maybe a cat snuck in. Wouldn't be the first time. _ I yawned, keeping my eyes closed. _Man that was a weird dream. A man turning into a rat then some how becoming a ninja? Giant baby turtles? Yeah right._

I brought my hand up to rub my eyes. Or at least, I tried to.

Something was weighing my arm down.

My eyes snapped open when I felt a small puff of air hit my neck. I turned my head to see a baby turtle curled up on my shoulder with his head pressed into the side of my neck as he subconsciously sucked on his thumb. A discarded washcloth lay next to him.

Looking down I saw the other turtle sleeping on my stomach, nuzzled comfortably into my shirt. Small, wheezing snores escaped his mouth.

_Oh, it's just the baby turtles… Wait a minute, so that wasn't a dream? _I groaned. _Dang it._

The one on my shoulder shifted slightly and made me freeze. Instead of waking up, however, he simply mumbled unintelligibly and stuffed his whole hand in his mouth.

I smiled and turned to stare up at the ceiling.

_All right brain, it's time to get to work. What on earth am I supposed to do now? I can't take care of these little guys forever, and I'm sure Ninja Rat Man must be looking for them by now right? The other turtles would also be missing their siblings. Maybe I should look for them? They are in the sewers so that's a start at least._

I nodded my head determinedly. It was better than nothing. Today I would take the kids to look for their family.

But first- breakfast.

Carefully removing the sleeping infants I placed them gently on the bed. I panicked at first when they started reaching out, trying to find me again, but they hit each other instead.

_Oh my god, that's so cute!_

The one that had been sick the other night curled around is brother and started drooling on his hand again while the other one rested his head on his shoulder and started snoring.

I smacked myself.

_Okay Arinna, don't get distracted. What should I get for them? What do turtles normally eat?_

I thought about it. I think I had heard somewhere that turtles like worms and there were bound to be plenty in the yard after that storm.

_Worms it is._

Digging through my backpack I pulled out a small jar. I had found it a few years ago and it had served me well. I named him Jerry.

Taking Jerry out into the yard I began to hum to myself.

_Sorry little worms, but baby turtles need to eat. It's the circle of life._

I paused.

_It's the circle of life! And it moves us allllll! Through despair (worms) and hope (baby turtles), through faith and love. Till we find our place on the path unwinding. In the cirrrcccllleee. The circle of life! Forgive me little worms but your sacrifice will not be forgotten…_

_At least until noon._

With a grin I closed the lid on Jerry and skipped back into the house. It had been a long time since I had felt this happy. Was it because of the turtles?

A loud wailing cry sounded through the house and I nearly dropped Jerry.

Heart pounding faster than it ever had before I ran as fast as I could into the house. I screeched in shock when I tripped over that dang piece of wood in hall.

"Hold on!" I called, righting myself on the wall. "I'm coming!"

The turtles were sitting up on the bed, tears streaming down their faces as they clung to each other.

I felt my heart break at the site. Dropping Jerry onto the floor I rushed over and scooped them into my arms.

"Hush, hush baby turtles. What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

They hiccupped and looked up at me with wide eyes. Where they upset because I wasn't there? Did they think I had left them?

The little red-eyed turtle's face crumpled once more and he buried his head into my shoulder. His brother reached up and touched my face, garbling on frantically.

"What?" I questioned, wondering what he was saying. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Grgnmdlj! Fjdslkf dfhkl skflnw!"

Uhh…

"Alright," I nodded solemnly.

He frowned and smacked my nose.

I sneezed, and laughed. "Okay, okay! I promise to never leave you alone without telling you again."

After soothing them for another few minutes I decided to feed them.

"Alright little turtles, here's the deal."

They munched sloppily on their worms.

"Once you're done eating, we'll go down to the sewers and find Ninja Rat Man. I'm sure you two are missing you're brothers, right?"

Grey-eyed turtle rubbed his worm on his brother's face. I grabbed it from him and put it back in the jar.

"Right, I thought so. Now unfortunately I can't just walk around with you guys. It's not that you aren't cute, cause' you two definitely beat the status quo in that department, but some people might panic if they saw those big puppy dog eyes of yours. So for the day I'm afraid you're gonna have to go in my bag."

Maybe the babies did understand me because they froze, the red-eyed turtle's worm falling out of his mouth.

"Now don't look at me like that. I'll take you out the instant we get down there."

They still sat there, gapping at me.

"Oh come on," I pleaded. "You can just take a nap or something. Babies like naps right?"

I reached out to grab them and they shrieked, wiggling away.

"Don't be like that, come here."

I stood up. They scrambled away, squeaking in horror.

With a sigh I chased them around, grabbing one by the foot and the other by his shell.

They screamed when I pulled them into my lap.

"Cease and desist you're hopeless struggles!" I cackled, tickling their necks.

They giggled, squirming violently.

Holding them close I rubbed their heads. "Well then, how am I going to get you two to sleep long enough for me to get into the sewers?"

They nuzzled their heads into my hands, making me smile.

_What do most people do to put kids to sleep? Tire them out? It could take hours for a normal baby, who knows how long it would take for a mutant. Food coma then? They didn't seem very hungry when they were eating their worms. Sing to them?_

I froze, thinking it over. I sung all the time, but never for someone else, and my voice wasn't that amazing to be honest. Not bad, but soothing enough to lull a baby to sleep? I don't think so.

The babies looked up at me curiously and I sighed.

What the heck.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes," I sang. They blinked. "When you're fast a sleep. In dreams you will lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for you keep."

A distant memory tickled my mind. A beautiful and kind voice echoed my words and a familiar warmth wrapped around me. My mother rocking me to sleep, singing my favorite song.

"Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through."

My voice nearly caught in my throat when the baby turtles smiled drowsily up at me. They curled up in my lap with a yawn.

"No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep believing. The dream that you wish will come true."

The turtles let out a near silent sigh as they relaxed into sleep.

"No matter how your heart is grieving," I whispered, cupping their cheeks. "If you keep on believing. The dream that you wish will come… true."

I lost track of how long I sat there, staring down at those two little ones. Memories I had long repressed came flooding back, the emotions attached to them returning with a vengeance.

"_Mama, where are you going?"_

"_Arinna, what are you doing up?"_

"_I had a nightmare. Will you sing to me?"_

"… _I'm sorry Arinna. I have to go."_

"_Go? Go where?"_

"_I just- I just have to go. Be strong my darling and remember-"_

"I will always love you," I breathed, tears stinging my eyes.

The turtles shifted in their sleep, making me jump. I rubbed at my eyes violently.

_Come on Arinna, this is no time to get emotional. You don't know when they'll wake up so you better move fast._

Shoving my reawakened feelings back into the corner of my mind I made room in my backpack and tried to place the turtles in it.

_Probably should have thought this through better._

As I tried to maneuver their small bodies to fit, one of their small legs disappeared into their shell.

I stared at them.

Poking one of their arms, I watched in awe as it too disappeared.

_Huh. They're compactable. Come one, come all, and purchase your very own pocket turtle today! They are small, and easy to carry. Just one touch and they retreat into their shells, giving you an easier traveling form. Just put it in your purse or brief case and voilà!_

With a cheer of triumph I was able to fit them in my bag comfortably enough. Making sure to leave the top unzipped a little for air I shrugged the straps over my shoulders and stood up.

Wearing my backpack backwards would gain me some weird looks but this way, I could keep an eye on them better.

_ All right Arinna. Let the 'Rat hunt/search/non-violent finding' commence._

++/++

"Eeewwww."

It had taken me awhile to find a manhole not overly visible to the public eye. It was just before noon so a lot of people would be up and I didn't want anyone following me.

Thankfully the babies had stayed asleep most of the time, and they had only stirred when I was halfway down the ladder.

"All right little turtles," I said, placing them on the ground. "Stay with me and don't touch anything okay? The stuff down here is _not_ for touching."

Grey-eyed turtle sucked on his thumb while the other threw me his cute gapped tooth smile.

"… Maybe I should name you guys. Or at least give you nicknames. Calling you grey-eyed turtle and red-eyed turtle is just a mouthful."

They didn't move.

_What are you thinking? You can't name them, that would just make you even more attached. _

"Never mind. Let's just find you're brothers okay?"

They giggled and toddled after me. It was pretty impressive for them to be able to crawl like that. Most babies can barely sit by themselves, but these are mutants. Hopefully the only differences between them and normal children would be good ones.

We spent the next few hours exploring the sewers. I had to carry them every once and awhile, especially grey-eyes. He seemed to tire out faster than his brother but it was probably because of his fever last night.

"There you go little turtles. That's the last one."

We had stopped for snack breaks here and there and, unfortunately, they had just eaten the last of their worms.

I sighed, leaning my head against my hand. We were sitting in the cleanest space I could find.

"I'm sorry little guys, but I don't think we'll be finding your family today. I don't even know where we are and I'm sure you'll be getting hungry again soon enough. I think it's about time we packed up for the day."

They stared at me blankly.

"Again with that look? I know you don't like the bag but-"

A crash echoed down the tunnel and we all jumped.

"What was that?" I grabbed the two and brought them behind me.

Peering around the corner I could barely make out a large figure further down. It was hunched over and seemed to be looking at something.

_Oh no. What if it's a sewer monster?! I've read about those, and they are not pretty. What do I do?_

The red-eyed turtle hugged my leg and I glanced down. They were hiding behind me, looking scared.

_I have to get them out of here. It's my fault we're down here anyway._

"Stay behind me," I whispered to them. They clung to my legs as I inched forward. The area we had been sitting in was a simple off shoot of the main tunnel, but it was blocked off. The closest exit was a bit further ahead, but it brought us closer to the figure.

Creeping forward as quietly as I could, I kept one hand behind me to feel for the turtles. They stuck to my clothes like glue.

_All right. Almost there. Almos- wait a second._

As we got closer I was able see the thing better. It was tall, even with it's back hunched, and was covered in fur. It had a long tail, and large round ears almost like a-

A rat's.

_Holy smirgen muffens! It's Ninja Rat Man!_

I blame these next few moments on the smell of the sewers. It was putrid and had made me woozy more than once. I obviously wasn't thinking clearly.

"Hey!" I cried in elation. Mindful of the babies, I uncurled their tiny fists and ran forward.

Now, if you are down in the sewers after being recently changed into some giant animal, and some stranger that shouldn't even really be down there shouts and runs at you, what would you do?

Well, the rat with kick butt ninja moves would go on the offensive.

I barely ducked in time for his clawed hand to pass over my head harmlessly.

"Holy, what the-!"

He lashed out and I stumbled back. A quick flick of his tail (he's definitely got the hang of that thing now) and I was sent flying back into the wall.

He brought his hand back and prepared to strike me down.

"WAIT!"

**Sooooo, how was it? Good, bad, awesome, did it kill you? Hopefully not that last bit. Once again, sorry for the long wait!  
**


End file.
